Cancer remains a disease for which existing treatments are insufficient. For example, of the approximately 66,360 new cases of non-Hodgkin lymphoma in the United States each year, about 6% of the cases involve mantle cell lymphoma (MCL). Treatments for MCL include combination therapies, chemotherapy and stem cell transplantation. Like many cancers, although treatments for MCL have improved, relapses remain common, and treatment resistance is observed.
There is a clear need for additional drug-like compounds that are effective for the treatment of cancer, such as non-Hodgkin lymphoma.